The Hero
by Providencelover
Summary: when Syd treats a patient, something happens,


The Hero  
  
Summery: This is not part of the Emily series but has Emily in it. If I didn't mention this before, Michael, Syd's boyfriend is a paramedic.   
  
The Hero  
  
A rainy Friday morning:   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Syd awakes to find smoke filling the air and a huge blaze started all around her.   
  
Syd: Mom!!!  
  
Lynda appears.   
  
Lynda: Syd you've got to get out, hurry.   
  
Syd: What should I do?   
  
Lynda: How should I know, you're the brains of the family.   
  
Then Michael appears in the doorway.   
  
Lynda: There's someone that could help.   
  
Syd: Michael, help me.   
  
Michael: Don't worry; it's all right now.   
  
Michael lifts Syd up and carries her out of the guesthouse away from the fire.   
  
Lynda: Well you're rescued again Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: He's so wonderful.   
  
Lynda: But just remember Syd, this relationship could go up in flames.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and sighs. She gets up and dresses. After dressing Syd goes into the house to find Emily, Jim, Robbie, Joanie and Hannah in the kitchen.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Emily: Morning Syd. Did you see the paper?   
  
Syd: No, what does it say?   
  
Emily: A church down the street was burned last night. They think someone did it on purpose.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Joanie: A lot of that has been happening lately.   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: I hope no one was hurt.   
  
Joanie: I don't think so.   
  
Syd sits down at the table beside Emily.   
  
Syd: Have you heard from Ricky?   
  
Emily: He emailed me yesterday. He's doing OK.   
  
Syd: It's only been a couple of weeks.   
  
Jim: That must be so hard.   
  
Joanie: Poor guy.   
  
Syd: I'm going to be a little late tonight.   
  
Emily: Why?   
  
Syd: I have some paperwork to do.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Syd: Emily we need to get you to school.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Emily wheels into the living room to grab her book bag.   
  
Joanie: Syd can you take a look at Hannah?   
  
Syd: Sorry Joanie I'm running late. Why don't you bring her by the clinic later?   
  
Joanie: Sure.   
  
Syd and Emily rush out the door.   
  
Emily: Bye guys.   
  
Robbie: Bye.   
  
At South Providence High:   
  
Syd: Have a good day.   
  
Emily: Thanks you too.   
  
Syd nods and gets back into the car. She watches as Emily wheels into school. Syd drives away, toward the clinic.   
  
Emily wheels into the building and goes to her locker.   
  
Ally: Morning.   
  
Emily: Morning. Did you see the paper this morning about that church that burned last night?  
  
Ally: Yeah, I saw it on the news this morning. That was so sad. Hey, Laura signed me up for youth group at her church and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?   
  
Emily: Sure, when is it?   
  
Ally: It's every Sunday night at 5:30 until 8:00. We could pick you up if you wanted?   
  
Emily: I'll have to ask Syd but it sounds fun.   
  
Ally: Great! Well, I have to go so I'll see you later.   
  
Emily: Bye.   
  
At St. Claire's Clinic:   
  
Syd is coming out of exam two when Izzy comes up to her.   
  
Izzy: Syd there's a girl in one that you need to see. Her name is Christy.   
  
Syd takes the chart from Izzy.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd walks to exam one and throws open the curtain:   
  
Syd: Hi I'm Dr. Hansen and you must be Christy.   
  
Christy: Yeah, that's me.   
  
Syd: Well what can I do for you?   
  
Christy: I'm a soccer player and I hit my knee really hard and it's been hurting for the past few days.   
  
Syd: When did you take the fall?   
  
Christy: On Wednesday.   
  
Syd: Did you get it checked out?   
  
Christy: No, I figured it would be fine if I just put some ice on it.   
  
Syd examines Christy's knee.   
  
Syd: You have some torn cartilage that will need to be replaced. I'm going to call a specialist for you to see. We need to get that fixed right away. For now just keep it wrapped and no soccer for the next few days.   
  
Christy: But the soccer tournament is coming up in a few weeks. I can't miss it I have to play.   
  
Syd: I'm sure your coach will understand.   
  
Syd fills out a proscription for pain medication.   
  
Syd: (hands her the proscription) Take this if your knee starts to hurt.   
  
Christy: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: You're welcome.   
  
Syd watches Christy leave and sighs. Then Michael comes up behind her, dressed in his Paramedic uniform.   
  
Syd: (smiles) Hey, what are you doing here?   
  
Michael: I was just on my way to work and thought we could grab lunch later?   
  
Syd: Sure. We're not slow now so I'll see how we are around twelve. How is your day going?   
  
Michael: Fine, not to many emergencies.   
  
Syd: That's good. Maybe everyone is staying off the road in this yucky weather.   
  
Michael: Well I have to go so I'll see you this afternoon.   
  
Syd: OK. River Club at twelve sound good?  
  
Michael: Sounds good.   
  
Syd: Is Alex doing anything tonight?   
  
Michael: She's having a friend over so that they can work on a project.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Michael: Bye.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Joanie hands the customer their bags.   
  
Joanie: Have a nice day.   
  
Then Burt comes into the room.   
  
Burt: Hi.   
  
Joanie: Hey Burt. What brings you to my side of the town?   
  
Burt: Remember I'm not working today.   
  
Joanie: Were you at the fire last night?   
  
Burt: Yes.   
  
Joanie: Was anyone hurt?   
  
Burt: Nope, luckily.   
  
Joanie: So, have any plans tonight?   
  
Burt: I was thinking we could grab lunch together?   
  
Joanie: Sure, I could go for that. How about O'Neils?   
  
Burt: Sounds good, see you at twelve.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
At South Providence High:   
  
Emily is in Chemistry taking notes from the book when Christy walks through the door on crutches.   
  
Teacher: Do you have a pass Christy?   
  
Christy shows the teacher her pass and takes her seat beside Emily.   
  
Christy: Hi.   
  
Emily: Hi, where were you?   
  
Christy: I was getting my knee checked out. What are we doing?   
  
Emily: Taking notes from the book.   
  
Christy gets out her textbook.   
  
Christy: Thanks.   
  
At the Hansen vet clinic:   
  
Heather: Dr. Hansen who's this?   
  
Heather is referring to a baby bunny that was just brought in.   
  
Jim: This is Molly, my friend Ed found him in the woods out near the water.   
  
Heather: What's wrong with him?   
  
Jim: I think he's just lonely.   
  
Heather: Who would name a guy Molly?   
  
Jim shrugs.   
  
Jim: I don't know.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd is coming out of her office when she sees Joanie coming up to her   
  
Joanie: Syd!  
  
Syd: Hey bug. What's up?   
  
Joanie: Her temp is 101.   
  
Syd: Oh again?   
  
Joanie: I was wondering if you could check her out?   
  
Syd shows Joanie to an exam room.   
  
Syd: Of course Joanie, anything. Come here bug come to Aunt Syd.   
  
Hannah: NO.   
  
Joanie: Be nice for Aunt Syd.   
  
Hannah reaches for Syd and Syd puts her on the table.   
  
Syd: Well Ms. Hannah what seems to be the problem today?   
  
Joanie: Say I just threw up all over mommy's car.   
  
Syd looks at Joanie and gives her a questioning look.   
  
Syd: She did?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, that's why I brought her in.   
  
Syd: Joanie we're going to give her an IV to hydrate her and reduce the fever.   
  
Joanie: Does she have to stay here?  
  
Syd: I can bring the IV's home but it may be awhile.   
  
Joanie: Just as long as you keep her from vomiting.   
  
Syd: Don't worry Joanie she'll be fine.   
  
Joanie: Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Anytime.   
  
Syd hands Hannah back to Joanie.   
  
Syd: Go to mommy.   
  
Hannah: Love you.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Love you to sweetie.   
  
Syd watches Joanie and Hannah go and smiles.   
  
That day around twelve:   
  
Syd and Michael walk into The River Club together.   
  
Michael: I'm so glad you could get away from work!  
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Me too.   
  
Michael: I have to work tonight.   
  
Syd: Just be careful.   
  
Michael: I will, promise.   
  
They share a brief kiss.   
  
Then a waitress comes to take their order.   
  
Syd: What is your favorite food?   
  
Michael: Spaghetti. Yours?   
  
Syd: I like spaghetti but I'm more for Greek food.   
  
Michael: Really?   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Syd comes in the house to find Jim and Joanie in the kitchen along with Hannah.   
  
Jim: Hi Syd.   
  
Syd puts her stuff on the bar.   
  
Syd: Hi dad. What's cooking?   
  
Joanie: Chicken Pop Pie.   
  
Syd: Yum.   
  
Syd walks over to Hannah and picks her up.   
  
Syd: Hey sweet heart, how's my girl.   
  
Joanie: Sick.   
  
Syd: Oh shoot, I forgot the IV's. I'll run down and get them.   
  
Joanie: Are you sure you feel like going down there at this time of night?   
  
Syd grabs her coat.   
  
Syd: I won't be long.   
  
Syd races out the door and toward the clinic.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda appears beside Syd in the car.   
  
Lynda: Be careful Syd.   
  
Syd gives her mother a questioning look.   
  
Syd: Huh.   
  
But its too late Lynda is gone.   
  
Syd has a puzzled look on her face as she drives toward the clinic. As she is driving she sees a fire truck and an ambulance. Then Syd sees smoke coming from a house.   
  
Syd: (to herself) I wonder what's going on?   
  
Syd follows the fire truck toward the house and gets out.   
  
Syd runs up to an officer.   
  
Syd: Excuse me, what's going on?   
  
Officer: Dr. Hansen, I was just fixing to have you paged.   
  
Syd gives him a questioning look.   
  
Syd: Why?   
  
Officer: We need docs on the scene.   
  
Syd: Is anyone hurt?   
  
Officer: There are two more people still trapped inside.   
  
Syd: Is there anything I can do?   
  
Officer: Go check out the mother, she's hysterical right now and has inhaled quite a bit of smoke.   
  
Syd nods and goes over to the mother.   
  
Syd: I'm Dr. Hansen; it's going to be all right.   
  
Syd listens to the lady's lungs.   
  
Syd: What is your name?   
  
Lady: Elizabeth Cabe, my daughter Christy is still trapped inside, along with her dad and sister.   
  
Syd soon realizes that this is Christy's house.   
  
Syd: Ms. Cabe I treated Christy earlier today for a knee injury.   
  
Then a fire fighter calls her over.   
  
Fire Fighter: Dr. Hansen we need you.   
  
Syd: (to Mrs. Cabe) I'll be right back.   
  
Syd rushes over to the fire fighter.   
  
Fire Fighter: We have the girl out?   
  
Syd realizes its Christy.   
  
Syd: She's my patient. Are there more?   
  
Fire Fighter: No, luckily, get a paramedic to get you some equipment. She needs to get to the hospital fast.   
  
Then a paramedic comes over, Michael.   
  
Syd looks up.   
  
Syd: Michael?   
  
Michael: Syd, what are you doing here?   
  
Syd: I saw the fire and they said they needed docs on the scene.   
  
Michael: She needs to get to the hospital now. Where's the rest of her family?   
  
Syd: a paramedic is checking out her mother.   
  
Michael grabs the equipment.   
  
Michael: Breathing is shallow.   
  
Syd: We need to intibate NOW.   
  
Michael: Here?   
  
Syd: We have no choice.   
  
Michael grabs the intibation kit and handed it to Syd.   
  
Syd trembles as she sticks the tube down Christy's throat. Soon Christy is stable enough to be loaded onto the ambulance.   
  
Michael: Good job.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd and Michael load Christy onto the ambulance and rush to County.   
  
When they arrive Christy is rushed into trauma one.   
  
Nurse: What happened?   
  
Syd: Fire, her name is Christy Cabe. Her parents are being brought in shortly. We had to intibate in the field.   
  
ER doc: She's got second-degree burns.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
ER doc: (to a nurse) Call the burn unit.   
  
The nurse nods and goes over to the phone.   
  
ER doc: Where are the parents?   
  
Syd: They're coming.   
  
ER doc: How did this happen?   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: I don't know, I was just driving toward the clinic when I saw the fire.   
  
ER doc: Thanks Dr. Hansen. We can take it from here.  
  
Syd: I'd like to stay until her parents get here.   
  
ER doc: Sure. This is the first trauma we've had in several hours.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Glad I could speed up business for you.   
  
Syd goes up to the burn unit to check on Christy. She sits down on a couch and is soon asleep.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well, once again you save the day Syd.   
  
Syd opens her eyes and sits up.   
  
Syd: Why do you think I do that? Help people even though I'm not even supposed to be there?   
  
Lynda: It's oxygen to you Syd.   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Lynda: Don't forget about what you left the house for. Just because your patient is in the burn unit doesn't mean that you have to neglect your family.   
  
Syd: Oh shoot, the IV's.   
  
Lynda: Just remember what comes first Syd.   
  
Syd awakes with a start to see Michael coming toward her.   
  
Syd: Michael, what are you still doing here?   
  
Michael: I'm on all night remember?  
  
Syd: Right. Have Christy's parents come in yet?   
  
Michael: Yeah, about four hours ago.   
  
Syd: What time is it?   
  
Michael looks at his watch.   
  
Michael: 10:05.   
  
Syd: Man, I have to get home. But I want to see how Christy's doing first.   
  
Michael: I'll see you later then.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd gets up and heads for Christy's room.   
  
Nurse: Pressures down to 60.   
  
Syd: We need to get that pressure up.   
  
Nurse: What do you want?   
  
Syd: 5 cc's of O'Neg.   
  
The nurse nods.   
  
Syd waits another hour on Christy's parents.   
  
ER Doc: Dr. Hansen, they're stable.   
  
Syd, sick with exhaustion nods.   
  
Syd: Where are they?   
  
ER doc: Luckily Christy was the only one that suffered second-degree burns. Her parents are in the ER being treated for smoke inhalation.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Syd sits down on the couch, and falls asleep, two weary to drive home.   
  
The next morning: at the Hansen house.   
  
Emily comes into the house to find Joanie and Jim in the kitchen.   
  
Emily: Is Syd in here?   
  
Joanie: Maybe she already left for work?   
  
Emily: At nine in the morning I don't think so. She never came home last night.   
  
Joanie: Really?   
  
Emily: Nope.   
  
Joanie: She was supposed to get Hannah some IV's. The kid's been throwing up all night.   
  
Jim: I'm sure Syd's fine Joanie.   
  
Joanie gets up and puts her plate in the sink.   
  
Joanie: Since Syd isn't home I'll drive you to school Emily.   
  
Emily: Joanie it's Saturday.   
  
Joanie: Oh right.   
  
Then Syd walks through the door.   
  
Joanie: Well look what the cat dragged in. Where in the heck have you been all night?   
  
Syd puts her stuff on the table.   
  
Syd: At the hospital with Christy and her parents.   
  
Emily: Christy-?   
  
Syd: Cabe.   
  
Emily: She's in my chemistry class. She came in late to school yesterday. She said something about knee surgery.   
  
Syd: She was at the clinic. Her house burned down last night.   
  
Emily: (with a shocked look on her face) Is she OK?   
  
Syd: She has second-degree burns she should be fine though.   
  
Joanie: Hannah is still sick Syd.   
  
Syd: I'm sorry Joanie; I'll run down and get the IV's now.   
  
Joanie; It's OK, I can always take her to the ER.   
  
Syd: You know what, why don't you go get them from the clinic.   
  
Joanie: Really?   
  
Syd gives Joanie her keys.   
  
Syd: If anyone asks who you are tell them you're Dr. Hansen's sister.   
  
Joanie takes the keys from Syd.   
  
Joanie: Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd: No problem. Now I am going to go take a well-deserved nap.   
  
Emily: Can I go see Christy?   
  
Syd: Not right away, she's still intibated.   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Joanie: Hey Emily, want to go with me to the clinic?   
  
Emily: Sure. I know my way around it better then you do.   
  
Joanie: Really? We'll just have to see about that won't we?   
  
Syd laughs at them and heads for the guesthouse.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda appears beside her very exhausted daughter.   
  
Syd: (mumbles) Mother go away.   
  
Lynda: Syd you better make sure Joanie is going to be careful.   
  
Syd: Don't tell me, the clinic will blow up with Joanie and Emily trapped inside, how very unlikely. Good night mother.   
  
Syd rolls over and closes her eyes.   
  
Lynda: OK Syd but don't say I didn't warn you.   
  
Syd awakes with a start.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Emily: Jeez it's quiet in here.   
  
Joanie: Creepy.   
  
Joanie wheels Emily into the clinic.   
  
Joanie: Where do you suppose the IV's are.   
  
Emily: (whispers) Try the supply closet.   
  
Joanie: (whispering also) Why are we whispering?   
  
Emily: I don't know. Come on, let's go.   
  
Then they hear thunder.   
  
Emily: Great, more rain.   
  
Joanie: Let's just get the IV's and go.   
  
Joanie and Emily make their way to the supply closet.   
  
Emily wheels over to the shelf where the IV stands are.   
  
Joanie: Is that it?   
  
Emily: Duh!   
  
Joanie takes the IV stand and some IV's.   
  
Joanie: Can you wheel yourself out?   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Emily wheels out of the supply closet with Joanie behind her.   
  
Just then the power goes out.   
  
Emily: Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Right here Emily.   
  
Emily: It doesn't look like we'll be going home anytime soon. At least there are emergency lights.   
  
Joanie: Maybe we should call Syd and tell her to check on Hannah.   
  
Joanie goes over to the phone and picks it up, She discoveries no dial tone.   
  
Joanie: Great, the phones are dead.   
  
Emily: Oh no. What are we going to do?   
  
Joanie: I don't know.   
  
Emily: Do you have your cell phone with you?   
  
Joanie reaches into her purse, looking for her cell phone.   
  
Emily: Please say you have it?   
  
Joanie: Maybe we can try to get home.   
  
Joanie heads for the door with Emily following.   
  
Back at the house:   
  
Syd comes into the house to find Jim holding Hannah.   
  
Syd: Hey sweet girl, feeling any better?   
  
Jim: She just threw up again.   
  
Syd: I hope Joanie and Emily are OK. They were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago.   
  
Jim: Maybe traffic is bad due to the rain.   
  
Syd: Maybe.   
  
Syd takes Hannah from Jim.   
  
Syd: Come on Hannah banana let's go make you all better huh?   
  
Hannah: Mommy.   
  
Syd: Mommy will be back soon.   
  
In the car:   
  
It's raining really hard and Joanie is having a hard time driving.   
  
Emily: Maybe we should pull over until this subsides?   
  
Joanie: I have to get home to Hannah.   
  
Emily: Joanie you're going to have a wreck if we don't pull over and I don't need to be in another accident.   
  
Joanie sighs.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Joanie pulls over into the fire station.   
  
Emily: Why did you pick the fire station, of all places?   
  
Joanie: It was just there OK.   
  
Emily: Jeez you don't have to get so mean about it.   
  
Joanie: I'm sorry; I just really want to get home to Hannah.   
  
Emily: It's OK believe me I understand.   
  
Then there is a knock on the window and Joanie looks over to see Burt standing outside. Joanie rolls down the window.   
  
Burt: Joanie, what are you doing here?   
  
Joanie: Waiting until this storm let's up. I'm trying to get home to my sick daughter.   
  
Burt: What are you doing in this weather anyway?   
  
Joanie: Getting some IV's from Syd's clinic?   
  
Burt: Syd actually let you go to the clinic without her?   
  
Joanie: Yeah well, she was so wiped she handed me the keys and told me to go. She was at the hospital with a patient whose house burned down.   
  
Burt: I was there Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Was anyone hurt?   
  
Burt: Christy's still in the Burn Unit but her parents are doing OK or should be in a day or two.   
  
Emily: That had to be rough.   
  
Burt nods.   
  
Burt: Do you want to come in and get something warm to drink?   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Sure. And maybe while we're at it we can make a couple of calls with you.   
  
Burt: Sorry but leave that up to me.   
  
Joanie: Darn.   
  
Back at the Hansen household:   
  
Syd stands at the kitchen window watching for Joanie and Emily.   
  
Then Jim walks into the room.   
  
Syd: It's been over two hours, where could they be?   
  
Jim: I'm sure they're fine Syd.   
  
Hannah: Mommy coming?   
  
Syd: Yes sweetie mommy's coming.   
  
Syd carries Hannah into the living room and sits down on the couch with her.   
  
At the fire station:   
  
Joanie: So, are you here alone?   
  
Burt: No, some of the guys are upstairs sleeping.   
  
Joanie nods.   
  
Burt: Coffee?   
  
Joanie: That'd be great, thanks.   
  
Burt: (turning to Emily) We have hot chocolate.   
  
Emily: Sure, thanks.   
  
Joanie: Maybe I should call Syd and tell her where we are. My cell phone died.   
  
Emily: Good idea Joanie.   
  
Burt: There's a phone over there.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Joanie dials home and Syd picks up on the second ring.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Joanie: Syd, it's me. Listen I'm at the fire station. Emily and I got caught in the storm and so we decided to pull over.   
  
Syd: Let me guess, Burt is there?   
  
Joanie: How did you know?   
  
Syd: Because you would have been home an hour ago.   
  
Joanie: How's Hannah?   
  
Syd: Winy. She just threw up all over me. Joanie she really needs that IV.   
  
Joanie: OK, we're coming.   
  
Syd: OK, be careful.   
  
Joanie: I will.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Joanie hangs up the phone.   
  
Emily: Is Hannah OK?   
  
Joanie: We got to get those IV fluids into her so she'll stop puking.   
  
Emily: I agree.   
  
Joanie: Sorry Burt but duty calls.   
  
Burt and Joanie kiss.   
  
Burt: We on for tonight?   
  
Joanie: I can't, I have a sick child.   
  
Burt: Tomorrow then?   
  
Joanie: I'll call you.   
  
Burt and Joanie kiss before Joanie and Emily leave.   
  
They arrive a few minutes later at home.   
  
Syd: Where have you two been?   
  
Joanie: At the firehouse, the storm is awful.   
  
Syd: Well I have to go to the hospital.   
  
Joanie: Is it Hannah?   
  
Syd: No, Christy.   
  
Emily: Is she OK?   
  
Syd: She's in a lot of pain so I'd better get down there.   
  
Joanie: Can you get Hannah settled first?   
  
Syd: Yeah, sure.   
  
After Syd gets Hannah settled she heads for the hospital.   
  
Nurse: She's been complaining of being in pain for the last hour. We went a head and took the tube out, she's breathing fine.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd walks over to the bed.   
  
Syd: Hi Christy.   
  
Christy: Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd: How are you feeling?   
  
Christy: It hurts my arms and legs.   
  
Syd: I know but they'll heal soon.   
  
Christy: What about the knee surgery?   
  
Syd: Well that's just going to have to wait a while.   
  
Christy: Will I be able to play soccer again?   
  
Syd: We'll just have to see. You get some rest. Are your parents here?   
  
Christy: They're with the insurance adjuster at the house.   
  
Syd: Honey I'm so sorry.   
  
Christy: I guess we'll go stay with my aunt who lives down the street. I won't have to miss school. We'll be fine Dr. Hansen, tell Emily I said hi.   
  
Syd: I will.   
  
Back at the house:   
  
Joanie sits beside Hannah as the IV feeds fluids into her.   
  
Emily: She's going to be OK Joanie.   
  
Joanie: I know. Where in the heck is Syd? We have the storm of the year raging outside and she has to go play doctor.   
  
Emily: I'm sure she's fine Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Why does Syd always have to play the hero?   
  
Emily: Joanie calm down, Syd will be home soon.   
  
Joanie: NO Emily I'm tired of Syd always putting her job first. She should be home with Hannah right now.   
  
Emily: Are you going to talk to her?   
  
Joanie: I'm going to have to.   
  
Emily looks out the window.   
  
Emily: Well here's your chance, she's driving up right now.   
  
Joanie sighs.   
  
Joanie: Emily will you go wait in the living room please.   
  
Emily: Sure. I'm going to go call Ally.   
  
Joanie: Whatever.   
  
Then Syd comes through the door.   
  
Syd: Whew, it's pouring out there. How's Hannah?   
  
Syd throws her stuff on the kitchen table.   
  
Joanie: How do you think she is?   
  
Syd: Joanie what's wrong?   
  
Joanie: I think you know what's wrong.   
  
Syd sits down at the table beside her sister.   
  
Syd: No I don't, not if you don't tell me.   
  
Joanie: Why do you always do that?   
  
Syd: Do what?   
  
Joanie: Use your career as an excuse to leave the family? Syd I needed you here last night.   
  
Syd: Joanie I had to help Christy, they needed me.   
  
Joanie: (almost crying) Like I didn't need you here. Maybe you don't realize it but there are other members of your family that have emotional needs.   
  
Syd: Joanie I can't help it if I have a job that keeps me away sometimes.   
  
Joanie: That's exactly what I'm talking about, your job does keep you away from the family and you know it.   
  
Joanie leaves the room before Syd has a chance to say a word.   
  
Then Emily wheels into the room.   
  
Emily: Joanie's really upset huh?   
  
Syd: Apparently! Has she been like this all day?  
  
Emily: No.   
  
Syd gets up and heads into the living room.   
  
Syd: Joanie I'm sorry.   
  
Joanie: I'm not talking to you.   
  
Syd: (angry) Fine, have it that way.   
  
Syd leaves the room and heads into the guesthouse. Emily follows her there and goes over to the computer.   
  
Emily: Do you and Joanie fight a lot?   
  
Syd: Not as much as we used to. Don't worry she'll come around.   
  
Emily nods and waits for the computer to boot up. Syd gives her a look.   
  
Emily: What? I haven't been on all day.   
  
Syd: OK, just checking. Is Dad or Robbie here?   
  
Emily: Your dad is downstairs and Robbie is still at work.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Then Syd's cell phone rings.   
  
Syd: I got it.   
  
Syd picks up her cell phone off her dresser.   
  
Syd: Hello?  
  
Michael: Syd its Michael.   
  
Syd: Why are you calling me on my cell?   
  
Michael: I tried to call you at home but the line was busy.   
  
Syd: Joanie must be on the phone. So, what's up?   
  
Michael: I just wanted to see how Christy was doing.   
  
Syd: She's doing better. She should be able to go home in a few days.   
  
Michael: Great! Syd I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?   
  
Syd: Maybe some other time, the weather is too bad and I've got to stay home with Joanie and take care of Hannah. Joanie got on my case just a few minutes ago about how I wasn't spending enough time at home.   
  
Michael: Believe me I understand. I'll see you later.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Emily: Was that Michael?   
  
Syd sits down on the bed.   
  
Syd: Yes, it was.   
  
Emily: What did he want?   
  
Syd: Just to see how Christy was doing.   
  
Emily: How is she doing by the way?   
  
Syd: OK. She should be home in a few days.   
  
Emily nods and turns back to the computer screen.   
  
Syd: Who are you talking to?   
  
Emily: My pen pal from Atlanta.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Emily: Her name is Lindsey.   
  
Syd gets up off the bed.   
  
Syd: I'm going into the house to try to talk some sense into Joanie.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Syd goes into the house and finds Joanie in the living room with Hannah.   
  
Syd: How's her fever.   
  
Joanie: Normal. Like you would care, you're never here.   
  
Syd: Joanie that's not true.   
  
Joanie: Yes it is Syd and you know it.   
  
Syd: How long has the IV been in?   
  
Joanie: About four hours.   
  
Syd: I think we can take it out now.   
  
Joanie: Fine.   
  
Syd picks up Hannah and lays her down. She takes the IV out and Hannah starts crying.   
  
Syd: It's OK sweetie.   
  
Joanie grabs Hannah from Syd and heads upstairs.   
  
Syd sighs and sits down on the couch, soon asleep.   
  
A few hours later Syd awakes to the sound of the wind blowing.   
  
Joanie: (from upstairs) Syd?   
  
Syd: Down here.   
  
Joanie makes her way down stairs.   
  
Syd: Are you OK?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, just wishing this storm would pass.   
  
Then the power goes out.   
  
Syd: Great. I'd better get Emily.   
  
Then Emily wheels into the room.   
  
Syd: I was just coming to find you.   
  
Emily: I hate storms.   
  
Joanie: Me too Emily.   
  
Syd: How's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: Better.   
  
Syd: I say we make a pallet in the living room and wait out this storm.   
  
Emily and Joanie: Good idea.   
  
The girls grab all the blankets they can find and put them in the living room. Syd grabs the radio from upstairs and puts it beside them.   
  
Joanie: Where the heck are Robbie and Dad? We have the storm of the year raging outside and they're not even here.   
  
Syd: I'm sure they're fine Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, you would.   
  
Syd gives Joanie and angry look.   
  
Emily: This is no time to fight.   
  
Syd: She's right Joanie.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Then Hannah starts crying.   
  
Joanie: It's OK sweetie.   
  
Hannah: I scared Mommy.   
  
Joanie: I know bug.   
  
Hannah snuggles up to Joanie and is soon asleep.   
  
Joanie: So, what now?   
  
Syd: I say we take a well-deserved nap.   
  
Emily: Well I'm not tired.  
  
Joanie: Me neither.   
  
Syd sits up again.   
  
Syd: OK you win. What do you want to do?   
  
Emily: We can play a game?   
  
Syd: I'm not much for board games.   
  
Joanie: Screw that idea.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Syd picks it up.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Robbie: Syd, I'm over at Tina's.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Robbie: The storm is just too bad.   
  
Syd: OK whatever. Joanie, Emily, Hannah and I are fine. We're in the living room Do you know where Dad is?   
  
Robbie: Nope. Well, I gotta go so I'll talk to you later.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Joanie: Who was that?   
  
Syd: Robbie, he's staying over at Tina's.   
  
Joanie: Oh.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: Is everything all right girls?   
  
Syd: Fine dad. Robbie just called; he's staying at Tina's until the storm lets up.   
  
Jim: OK. I had to get the animals to higher ground.   
  
Emily: When is the power going to be restored?   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: It could be a while. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we tell stories about our childhood? Dad why don't you start, tell one about Joanie.   
  
Joanie: No tell one about Syd.   
  
Jim: I'll tell the one with both of you in it. Syd you were about eight and Joanie I guess you were about five. You have always wanted curly hair and one day you decided to cut Syd's curls.   
  
Joanie blushes.   
  
Emily looks at Joanie with wide eyes.   
  
Emily: Joanie you really did that?   
  
Joanie: Yeah. Don't get any ideas Hannah.   
  
Hannah laughs.   
  
Hannah: Doggie.   
  
Hannah sees Fearless come into the room.   
  
Jim: Here Fearless, here boy.   
  
Fearless comes over to Jim.   
  
Jim: Good dog.   
  
Syd: So what happened after that Dad?   
  
Jim: Your mom went crazy. She rushed you to the hairdresser but there was nothing they could do.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I can't believe you did that.   
  
Joanie: Hey I was five.   
  
Emily: Syd do you have any exciting tales from LA?   
  
Syd hesitates.   
  
Syd: Well.........  
  
Joanie: Come on Syd tell us.   
  
Syd: OK. Well, I think I was a fourth year resident and I was going into plastic surgery. I'd already done several cases and I was getting quite good. Well, one day this patient comes in and she wants a nose job. Well, there were no attending around so I was stuck doing the surgery myself. When I got done, Oh my gosh it was awful.   
  
Emily: What happened?   
  
Syd starts laughing.   
  
Syd: It looked awful. The attending comes in and sees what I did and starts cracking up.   
  
Joanie: Did Monica get it all on camera.   
  
Syd: I didn't know her at the time. Anyone else have any stories?   
  
Emily: I do.   
  
Joanie: OK shoot.   
  
Emily: Well I was about five and I was living in Oklahoma at the time. My parents were going to a party and I wanted to come too so I got dressed in one of my mom's dresses and her shoes and went into her room. I grabbed her earring and flushed it down the toilet because she said I couldn't go.   
  
Joanie: You little sneak.   
  
Emily laughs.   
  
Syd: I didn't know you had a bad side to you Emily.   
  
Emily: Hey, I was five.   
  
Joanie: Anyone else got any stories?  
  
Syd: I think that's it.   
  
Then the phone rings and Syd picks it up.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen!  
  
Syd: Hi Izzy how's everything going?   
  
Izzy: We're going to have to shut down. There's water leaking from the roof and the power is out.   
  
Syd: We don't have power either. Close up and send any critical patients to she hospital if you can. Tell everyone who is non critical to go home or go to the hospital.   
  
Izzy: You got it Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd tells Izzy bye and hangs up.   
  
Joanie: Who was that?   
  
Syd: Izzy, the clinic is leaking and the power is out.   
  
Joanie: Jeez.   
  
Syd: Yeah. So, what now?   
  
Jim: I'm going to go check on the animals.   
  
Joanie: OK dad.   
  
Emily: I'm cold.   
  
Syd throws her a blanket and scoots her wheelchair out of the way.   
  
Emily: Thanks. I wonder how Ally is doing.   
  
Syd: You can call her if you want?   
  
Emily: OK, thanks.   
  
Syd hands Emily the phone and Emily dials Ally's number.   
  
Ally: Hello?   
  
Emily: Hey, it's me. How are you'll doing?   
  
Ally: Fine, we lost power.   
  
Emily: Us too.   
  
Ally: We're just telling stories of when we were little.   
  
Emily laughs.   
  
Emily: So are we.   
  
Ally: Cool.   
  
Then Ally sneezes.   
  
Emily: Bless you.   
  
Ally: Thanks.   
  
Emily: Do you think you guys would want to come over?   
  
Ally: I don't know let me check.   
  
Ally checks with Laura to see if they can go over to the Hansen house.   
  
Emily asks Syd.   
  
Emily: Can Ally and Laura come over?   
  
Syd: Sure, the more the merrier.   
  
Emily: Great!  
  
Emily gets back on the line with Ally.   
  
Emily: Syd said it was OK.   
  
Ally: So did Laura. We'll be there in a few minutes.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Emily and Ally tell each other bye and Emily hangs up.   
  
Syd: Are they coming?   
  
Emily: Yep.   
  
Syd: Great!  
  
Joanie: Syd, Hannah's fever is back.   
  
Syd takes Hannah from Joanie and feels her forehead.   
  
Syd: Yep. You're right. Go and get me the thermometer.   
  
Joanie nods and goes into the kitchen to the thermometer. She brings it back to Syd who sticks it in Hannah's ear.   
  
Syd: 101.   
  
Joanie: We need to get that fever down.   
  
Syd: Go get some Ibuprofen.   
  
Joanie gets up once again and gets Syd some Ibuprofen.   
  
Joanie: Anything else.   
  
Syd: Nope, that should do it.   
  
Then there is a knock at the door.   
  
Joanie: I'll get it.   
  
Joanie opens the door to find Ally, Laura and Paul on the doorstep.   
  
Joanie: Hi.   
  
Ally: Hi Joanie.   
  
Ally, Laura and Paul go into the living room where Syd and Emily are.   
  
Ally: Hi.   
  
Ally sits on the floor next to Emily.   
  
Laura: Hi Syd.   
  
Syd: Hi. I'm glad you could come.   
  
Laura: Me too, it will be better riding out this storm.   
  
Syd: How bad is it?   
  
Laura: Pretty bad. We drove our car here because the wind is so bad.   
  
Syd: I bet. Have a seat.   
  
Laura sits down beside Syd.   
  
Syd: Hopefully this storm will let up soon.   
  
Ally: Let's hope the power comes back on too.   
  
Joanie: I'm with you there Ally.   
  
Then the announcer comes over the radio.   
  
Radio announcer: Please listen for a very important news cast, due to the bad winds the city officials are asking everyone to stay put...............  
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Radio announcer: Please keep listening to WSB for more updates.   
  
Joanie: Well this is just lovely. What if Hannah gets worse?   
  
Syd: Then we'll deal with it. Don't worry Joanie.   
  
Joanie sighs.   
  
Then she notices a rash on Hannah's tummy.   
  
Joanie: Syd, Hannah has a rash.   
  
Syd looks at Hannah.   
  
Joanie: That's horrible, what is it?   
  
Syd: I'm not sure.   
  
Ally: I'm not feeling to well either.   
  
Syd feels Ally's forehead.   
  
Syd: You have a fever. Joanie hand me the thermometer.   
  
Joanie hands Syd the thermometer.   
  
Syd: Stick this in your ear and wait a sec.   
  
Ally does what Syd instructs.   
  
Ally: 101.   
  
Syd: We need to get that fever down.   
  
Laura: Ally you were feeling fine this morning weren't you.   
  
Ally: I wasn't really feeling that great but I didn't think it was a big deal.   
  
Syd: Ally do you mind if I examine you?   
  
Ally nods.   
  
Ally: Go ahead.   
  
Syd: OK, lie down for me OK.   
  
Ally lies down and Syd examines her.   
  
Syd: She has the rash too.   
  
Emily: Uh-oh.   
  
Ally sits up.   
  
Ally: What does that mean?   
  
Syd: I'm not sure. I'll run to the guesthouse and get my medical textbook.   
  
Syd runs to the guesthouse and gets her textbooks.   
  
Laura: What does it say?   
  
Syd looks up with a shocked expression on her face.   
  
Syd: Ally and Hannah both have scarlet fever.   
  
Joanie: Did you just say scarlet fever?   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Joanie: What do we do?   
  
Syd: Joanie when was Hannah's last shot?   
  
Joanie: Over a year ago.   
  
Syd: Laura has Ally ever had a vaccine shot?   
  
Laura: Not that I know of.   
  
Ally: I don't think so. I was bounced around so much that no one bothered to give me one.   
  
Joanie: Syd what do we do?   
  
Syd: There's a shot that can be given but the weather is so bad we would never get to the hospital and back in one piece.   
  
Joanie: So we just sit here and let them get worse?   
  
Syd: Since the city officials want us to stay put there's nothing we can do except wait out this storm. I'm sorry.   
  
Joanie sighs.   
  
Joanie: So much for the doctor in the family.   
  
Syd: Joanie if I could find any other way around it I would believe me.   
  
Joanie: I know.   
  
Syd puts an arm around Joanie.   
  
Ally: Am I going to die Syd or go blind and deaf like Helen Keller?   
  
Syd puts an arm around Ally.   
  
Syd: No sweetie. Don't worry; we'll give you a shot soon.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Joanie: At least the phones still work.   
  
Syd gets up to answer it.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Michael: Just making sure you were OK.   
  
Syd: Where are you?  
  
Michael: I'm at the hospital. We just brought in a major trauma.   
  
Syd: Lovely. Well, we're not doing so great. Hannah and Ally both have scarlet fever.   
  
Michael: You're kidding.   
  
Syd: I wish I were.   
  
Michael: I didn't think you could get that anymore.   
  
Syd: You can but there's a shot that can be given. They need that shot and the weather is so bad I wouldn't be able to get to the hospital and back without being killed.   
  
Michael: I'm sure they'll be fine until we can get them to a hospital.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Michael: Well I have to go, duty calls.   
  
Syd: Promise me you'll be careful.   
  
Michael: I promise.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Joanie: How's Michael?   
  
Syd: On duty.   
  
Joanie: Syd I'm really worried.   
  
Syd: So am I.   
  
Ally: But we're going to be OK right?   
  
Syd rubs Ally's forehead.   
  
Syd: You're going to be fine sweetie.   
  
The next day: At the Hansen house:   
  
Syd is in the kitchen sitting at the table when Joanie comes in.   
  
Joanie: Morning.   
  
Syd: Hey. Get any sleep?   
  
Joanie: Um, no.   
  
Syd: Sorry Joanie.   
  
Joanie: I just want Hannah to be OK. How could she and Ally have gotten scarlet fever at the same time?   
  
Syd: I think Hannah might have had it when Ally was over here and we didn't know it.   
  
Joanie: When can they have the shot?   
  
Syd: Soon, really soon.   
  
Then there is a knock at the door. The wind is still blowing outside. Syd opens the door to find Michael standing at the door.   
  
Syd smiles surprised to see him.   
  
Syd: What are you doing here?   
  
Michael: To get Hannah and Ally better. I was able to steal a few shots.   
  
Syd can't believe it. She kisses him on the cheek.   
  
Syd: You are amazing.   
  
Michael: Just trying to help.   
  
Syd takes the supplies from him and goes into the living room.   
  
Syd: We got it; you're going to be just fine Ally.   
  
Syd rubs alcohol on Ally's arm and injects the medicine.   
  
Syd: You should be feeling better in a few hours.   
  
Ally: Thank you Syd.   
  
Ally gives her a hug.   
  
Syd turns to Hannah.   
  
Syd: And now it's your turn Ms. Hannah.   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Joanie: Come on Hannah, Aunt Syd is going to make you better.   
  
Syd gives Hannah the shot.   
  
Syd: She should be feeling better in a few hours.   
  
Joanie: Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd: Don't thank me thank Michael.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Syd: Is the storm over?   
  
Michael: It's still pretty rainy and windy outside but I think the worst is over.   
  
Joanie: If only we could get power back on.   
  
Michael: That may be a while. Providence is a wreck.   
  
Syd: Oh, no.   
  
Emily: Are there many people hurt?   
  
Michael: I don't think so.   
  
Joanie: That's good.   
  
Then Jim comes downstairs.   
  
Jim: Did I just hear the door?   
  
Syd: Michael's here. Michael this is my dad Jim Hansen.   
  
Michael shakes hands with Jim.   
  
Michael: Nice to meet you Dr. Hansen, you have a wonderful daughter.   
  
Jim: Thank you, she's quite a handful all right.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Michael: Syd I have to go.   
  
Syd and Michael go into the kitchen.   
  
Syd: Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you.   
  
Michael: You would still be trapped in a house with two sick girls.   
  
Syd laughs and kisses him firmly on the lips.   
  
Michael: I have to go. Bye.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd closes the door behind her and leans against it. Then the phone rings and Syd answers it.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen, the hospital just called.   
  
Syd: Izzy are you at the clinic?   
  
Izzy: They called me at home. They need you down there.   
  
Syd gets a concerned look on her face.   
  
Syd: What's wrong?   
  
Izzy: They've got massive traumas.   
  
Syd: What happened?   
  
Izzy: They need you down there Syd.   
  
Syd: Can't the trauma team handle it?  
  
Izzy: They're on standby.   
  
Syd: I'll try to get down there.   
  
Izzy: I wouldn't risk it.   
  
Syd: Right. Thanks Izzy. I'll see you on Monday, hopefully.   
  
Izzy: Bye.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone and sighs. Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: Is everything all right Syd?   
  
Syd: No, the hospital is piling up. I have to help.   
  
Jim: I don't think you should be driving in this weather.   
  
Syd: I have to dad. Call me if Hannah or Ally gets worse.   
  
Jim: OK.   
  
Syd grabs her coat and heads out into the stormy weather.   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Nurse: Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd: How long has the power been out?   
  
Nurse: Since yesterday I'm afraid.   
  
Syd: How's Christy?   
  
Ms. Cabe: She's doing better.   
  
Syd turns.   
  
Syd: My co-worker just called and said that the hospital called her.   
  
Mrs. Cabe: Her burns are healing nicely. When can she have that knee surgery?   
  
Syd: That is going to have to wait until we can get cleaned up from this storm.   
  
Syd goes into Christy's room.   
  
Christy: Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd: Hi Christy, how are you feeling?   
  
Christy: It hurts.   
  
Syd: I know but hopefully the power will come back on.   
  
Christy: I was supposed to be released yesterday.   
  
Syd: I don't think that was a good idea.   
  
Christy: Will I be able to play soccer again?   
  
Syd: We're just going to have to see?   
  
Then a nurse comes in.   
  
Nurse: Dr. Hansen we need you.   
  
Syd follows the nurse out the door.   
  
Nurse: They need you down in the ER.   
  
Syd nods and rushes down to the ER.   
  
ER doc: Dr. Hansen thank goodness you're here.   
  
Syd: What happened?  
  
ER doc: We have a major trauma coming in a thirty-car pile up.   
  
Syd: I don't believe it. What's the ETA?   
  
ER doc: Five minutes out.   
  
Syd nods and gets gowned up, ready to work.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Joanie: Where did Syd say she was going?   
  
Jim: To the hospital, they needed docs.   
  
Joanie: Why does it always have to be the hero?  
  
Jim: Syd has a very important job.   
  
Joanie: well right now her patient should be Hannah.   
  
Jim: I'm sure she'll be home soon.   
  
Joanie: I wouldn't count on it.   
  
Emily: Don't worry Joanie.   
  
Back at the hospital:   
  
Syd: How are we going to treat these many people with no power?   
  
ER doc: Luckily we have generators. We just can't run any crash carts without batteries.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Are they working on the power?   
  
ER doc: They're trying but the weather is still pretty bad.   
  
Then an ambulance pulls up.   
  
Syd: What have we got?   
  
Paramedic: thirty year old female unconscious BP's 90/100 pulse 100.   
  
Syd: Let's go.   
  
Syd rushes the woman into the trauma room.   
  
Syd: Her liver is enlarged. She may have a liver injury?   
  
ER doc: Do you recommend surgery?   
  
Syd: She needs to get to the OR now.   
  
They start wheeling the lady up to surgery but then she starts crashing.   
  
Syd: Let's go back.   
  
Nurse: Pressures falling.   
  
Syd: Get the paddles.   
  
ER doc: They work slower on batteries.   
  
Nurse: Charging. Ready.   
  
Syd takes the paddles from the nurse.   
  
Syd: Clear.   
  
Nurse: Still flat line.   
  
Syd: Charge to 200.   
  
Nurse: Charging.   
  
Syd: Clear.   
  
Nurse: Still flat line.   
  
Syd: Charge to 250.   
  
ER doc: We won't get her back Syd.   
  
Syd looks at him.   
  
Syd: We have to try.   
  
Nurse: Ready.   
  
Syd: Clear.   
  
Nurse: still flat line.   
  
ER doc: OK, that's enough I'm calling it.   
  
The doctor looks at the clock.   
  
ER doc: Time of death 10:37.   
  
Syd takes off her gown, drained.   
  
ER doc: We tried everything.   
  
Syd nods and follows him out into the hallway.   
  
Paramedic: How's the lady we just brought in?   
  
Syd: She didn't make it.   
  
Paramedic: That's a shame, we just found her little girl.   
  
Syd: Oh no. How old.   
  
Paramedic: No more then five years old.   
  
Syd: Where is she?   
  
Paramedic: We just put her in exam one with a nurse.   
  
Syd nods and goes into exam one.   
  
Nurse: Her mother was just brought in.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I know. She didn't survive. What the child's name?   
  
Nurse: Katie.   
  
Syd goes over to the girl.   
  
Syd: Hi Katie I'm Dr. Hansen.   
  
Katie: Where's my mom?   
  
Syd: Well your mom had a very serious injury and didn't survive.   
  
Katie: She died?   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: I'm afraid so sweetie.   
  
Katie starts crying and clings to Syd.   
  
Then Michael comes into the room.   
  
Michael: Syd?   
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: Hey.   
  
Michael: A patient?   
  
Syd: This is Katie. Her mom just died.   
  
Syd turns to Katie.   
  
Syd: Katie do you have any other relatives?   
  
Katie: I think so.   
  
Syd: Do you know where they live?   
  
Katie shakes her head.   
  
Katie: No.   
  
Syd: OK sweetie. I'm going to have a nurse check you over.   
  
Katie: OK.   
  
Syd leave Katie with a nurse and goes out of the room with Michael.   
  
Michael: What are you going to do with her?   
  
Syd: I don't know.   
  
Michael: Do you have power yet?   
  
Syd: No.   
  
Syd grabs a flashlight.   
  
Syd: I wish they would hurry up and restore some power here.   
  
Michael: You're telling me. Well, I have to go.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd watches him leave and smiles. All through the day more victims from the accident and Syd doesn't have time to think about the little girl until later that day.   
  
Syd walks into exam one where she last saw Katie but Katie isn't there.   
  
Syd: Nurse did you see where Katie went?   
  
Nurse: Someone took her up to the Children's ward a few hours ago.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd goes up to the Children's Ward and finds Katie with Alex Mendoza in the playroom.   
  
Katie runs to Syd when she sees her.   
  
Alex: Well I see you've made a friend.   
  
Syd picks her up.   
  
Syd: Hi honey. How is she doing? She said she had some other relatives but can't tell me where.   
  
Alex: I looked through her mother's records. Her last name is Smith. Her Aunt lives in Connecticut.   
  
Syd: That's good.   
  
Alex: I'm fixing to call her.   
  
Syd: What about the father?   
  
Alex: From what Katie has told me her father is in jail.   
  
Syd: Oh.   
  
Katie: I want to go home.   
  
Syd: I know sweetie.   
  
Syd looks up at Alex.   
  
Syd: How long before her Aunt gets here?   
  
Alex: That's what I'm going to find out.   
  
Syd: Well I could keep her until her Aunt can get here.   
  
Alex: I think we can arrange something.   
  
Syd smiles and looks down at Katie.   
  
Syd: Katie would you like to go to my house. My dad is a doggie doctor and has a lot of pets and my sister has a little girl named Hannah that you can play with.   
  
Katie smiles and hugs Syd.   
  
Syd: It's all settled.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Emily, Joanie, Laura, and Ally are in the living room.   
  
Emily: I hope the power comes back on.   
  
Ally: Me too! I hope Syd is OK.   
  
Emily: She is.   
  
Then the phone rings and Emily picks it up.   
  
Emily: Hansen house?   
  
Syd: Emily, it's me. I'm bringing home a very special surprise.   
  
Emily: What?   
  
Syd: I'll tell you when I get there, believe me it's a long story.   
  
Emily: OK see you in a few minutes.   
  
Syd: OK bye hon.   
  
Emily: Bye.   
  
Emily hangs up.   
  
Joanie: who was that?   
  
Emily: Syd, she has a surprise for us.   
  
Joanie: Oh, I hope its something sweet.   
  
Emily: She didn't say.   
  
An hour later:   
  
Syd walks in the house with Katie by her side.   
  
Joanie and Jim are in the kitchen.   
  
Joanie: Hi Syd.   
  
She notices Katie.   
  
Joanie: Syd who's that?   
  
Syd: This is Katie. Her mom just died and her Aunt lives in Connecticut but can't get here until tomorrow so Alex let me keep her for the night. Is that OK?   
  
Joanie: Sure, Hannah can play with her. Laura and Ally are still here.   
  
Syd nods and goes into the living room to find Ally and Emily talking and Laura playing with Hannah.   
  
Syd: Hi guys.   
  
Emily: Hi Syd, who's your friend.   
  
Syd: This is my surprise I was telling you about. Her mom just died and she's going to stay here for the night until her aunt can come and get her tomorrow.   
  
Emily: Cool.   
  
Syd leans down to Katie.   
  
Syd: Katie that's Hannah.   
  
Katie goes over to her.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Hannah can you say hi to Katie?   
  
Hannah: Hi Katie.   
  
Katie: Hi.   
  
Then Joanie comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Katie how would you like to sleep in Hannah's room?   
  
Katie smiles.   
  
Katie: OK.   
  
Syd: Great!   
  
Joanie: Katie do you want to play with Hannah in her room.   
  
Katie nods.   
  
Joanie takes Katie and Hannah upstairs.   
  
Emily: She's cute.   
  
Syd: Yeah she is.   
  
Emily: Does she have family?   
  
Syd: Yes, her Aunt is picking her up tomorrow.   
  
Syd sits down on the couch.   
  
Syd: Feeling any better Ally?   
  
Ally: A little, my fever broke.   
  
Syd: That's good.   
  
Ally: But the rash is still there.   
  
Syd: That will take a few days to clear up.   
  
Laura: I guess we'd better get going kiddo and let Syd rest.   
  
Ally: OK.   
  
Laura helps Ally stand up.   
  
Emily: Bye Ally.   
  
Ally: Bye.   
  
Ally and Laura leave.   
  
Emily: So Katie is staying until tomorrow?   
  
Syd: Yes, why?   
  
Emily: Just wondering. When is the power going to come back on?  
  
Syd nods and goes upstairs to find Joanie, Hannah and Katie in Hannah's room.   
  
Syd: Hey girls.   
  
Joanie: Hi Syd. Katie is attempting to read to Hannah.   
  
Syd laughs and sits on the floor beside Joanie.   
  
Joanie: So how are you holding up?   
  
Syd: I'm not.   
  
Joanie: You can go take a nap if you want.   
  
Syd: Can I take one in your room?   
  
Joanie: Sure, I'll keep an eye on Katie for you.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd goes into Joanie's room to take a nap and is soon asleep.   
  
Dream sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well you just couldn't resist being in another homeless person now could you?   
  
Syd sits up and gives her mother an angry look.   
  
Syd: Her Aunt is picking her up tomorrow.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself dear but sooner or later you're going to have to explain this to Michael.   
  
Syd: He's totally supportive about my job mom.   
  
Lynda: Oh really?   
  
Syd: Yes, he's busy too.   
  
Lynda: Looks like there were two hero's.   
  
Syd: Who?   
  
Lynda: Michael and you.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: We do make a great team don't we?   
  
Lynda: What about Christy?   
  
Syd puts a hand to her mouth.   
  
Syd: Oh my gosh, what am I going to do.   
  
Lynda: Sorry dear can't help you there.   
  
Lynda disappears before Syd has time to say a word.   
  
Syd awakes with a start to find Hannah standing in the doorway.   
  
Syd: Hey big girl.   
  
Hannah: Aunt Syd sleepy?   
  
Syd: Yes, Aunt Syd is sleepy.   
  
Joanie: Hannah don't wake Syd up.   
  
Joanie comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Sorry if she woke you.   
  
Syd: It's OK. How's Katie?   
  
Joanie: Fine, she's playing with Hannah's toys. I put some sheets on the bed in Hannah's room.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Joanie picks up Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Poor kid. I wouldn't be this calm if my mother had just died.   
  
Syd: Joanie she's five, she doesn't understand what's going on.   
  
Joanie hugs Hannah close.   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
Later that night: in the living room:   
  
The family is gathered around the TV watching Double Double Toil and Trouble.   
  
Hannah: Witch.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, that's a mean witch.   
  
Katie coddles up to Syd.   
  
Katie: Is my mommy coming?   
  
Syd gets a sad expression on her face.   
  
Syd: No sweetie I'm afraid not.   
  
Katie looks down. She leans her head on Syd's shoulder and is soon asleep.   
  
Then Robbie comes into the room.   
  
Robbie: Are we having a party I don't know about?   
  
Syd puts a finger to her lips.   
  
Syd: Shhh, We have sleeping children.   
  
Robbie sits down on the couch beside Syd and Katie?   
  
Robbie: Syd do you have a daughter I don't know about?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: No this is Katie. She's staying with us for the night until her Aunt can pick her up.   
  
Robbie: Oh.   
  
An hour later:   
  
Katie and Hannah are both asleep so Syd and Joanie take them to bed.   
  
Joanie watches Hannah as she sleeps.   
  
Joanie: She's so peaceful when she's sleeping.   
  
Syd comes in and stands beside her.   
  
Syd: Yeah. Come get me if Katie wakes up.   
  
Joanie: OK. Good night Syd.   
  
Syd gives Joanie a hug.   
  
Syd: Night Joanie.   
  
Syd heads downstairs toward the guesthouse.   
  
Syd: Good night Dad.   
  
Jim looks up.   
  
Jim: Good night.   
  
Syd kisses her father on the cheek and heads to bed.   
  
The next morning:   
  
Syd goes into the house to find Joanie and Jim in the kitchen.   
  
Joanie: Morning Syd.   
  
Syd: Morning. Where's Katie?   
  
Joanie: Still asleep.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Joanie: What time is her aunt coming?   
  
Syd: I'm not sure. Alex is supposed to call me.   
  
Joanie nods.   
  
Joanie: Are you going to work today?   
  
Syd: Can't the roof is leaking.   
  
Joanie: Oh. Where's Emily?   
  
Syd: Still asleep. She has spring break this week.   
  
Joanie: That's right. Maybe she'll want to do something later.   
  
Syd: Maybe.   
  
Then Katie comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Hey honey.   
  
Katie: Is my aunt here yet?   
  
Syd: No, not yet but don't worry she'll be here. Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?   
  
Katie nods and sits up at the bar.   
  
Joanie: What can I get you Katie?   
  
Katie: My mommy used to fix me toast.   
  
Joanie: I think we can manage that.   
  
Katie smiles.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Syd: I got it.   
  
Syd walks over and picks up the phone.   
  
Syd: Hello Hansen's?  
  
Alex: Syd its Alex Mendoza.   
  
Syd: Is Katie's aunt here yet?   
  
Alex: She'll be at your house around three.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great!  
  
Syd tells Alex bye and hangs up the phone.   
  
Syd: Guess what Katie I have good news. Your aunt is coming this afternoon.   
  
Katie smiles and hugs Syd.   
  
Joanie: That's great.   
  
Then Emily comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Morning kiddo.   
  
Emily: (mumbles) Morning.   
  
Syd: What's wrong?   
  
Emily: Mark called last night. He broke up with me.   
  
Syd puts an arm around Emily.   
  
Syd: Oh sweetie I'm sorry.   
  
Emily: It's OK I guess.   
  
Joanie: Emily what do you say you and me go to the mall today to take your mind of Mark?   
  
Syd: I heard it was supposed to rain again.   
  
Emily pours herself a glass of juice.   
  
Emily: Again?   
  
Syd: I'm afraid so.   
  
Emily: Man and on the first day of spring break too. I was planning to eat and watch TV all day.   
  
Syd: Join the crowd.   
  
Emily: Are you not going to work today Syd?   
  
Syd: Can't, the roof is leaking.   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Katie: Can I come to the mall too?   
  
Joanie: Sure, we'll make a day of it.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Katie: Yay.   
  
Then they hear Hannah crying.   
  
Joanie: I'd better go get her.   
  
Syd: I'll do it.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Syd walks upstairs to get Hannah. She finds her standing up in her crib.   
  
Syd: Good morning bug.   
  
Syd lifts Hannah out of the crib. She notices that Hannah still feels warm.   
  
Syd: Hannah do you feel OK.   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Syd checks her over but finds nothing wrong.   
  
Syd: The rash is gone sweetie.   
  
Hannah leans her head on Syd's shoulder.   
  
Syd: Come on let's go find Mommy.   
  
Syd carries Hannah downstairs.   
  
Joanie: hey bug.   
  
Hannah reaches for Joanie and Joanie puts her into her high chair.   
  
Katie: auntie coming?   
  
Syd: soon sweetie, really soon.   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Katie: Could that be my Aunt?   
  
Syd: Let's see.   
  
Syd walks into the foyer and opens the door to find Michael standing on the porch.   
  
Syd: Hi, what are you doing here?   
  
Michael: I just wanted to see if you got any sleep after last night?   
  
Syd: Actually yes.   
  
Michael: I see you brought that little girl home.   
  
Syd: Yes, her Aunt is supposed to be here some time today.   
  
Michael kisses Syd on the cheek.   
  
Michael: That's very sweet of you.   
  
Syd: Just trying to help out.   
  
Michael nods.   
  
Syd: Do you have any plans tonight?   
  
Michael: Rest, rest and rest.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I understand. Maybe we can get together tomorrow night?   
  
Michael: I'd like that.   
  
Syd: Good.   
  
They share a quick kiss and Michael leaves. Syd closes the door and leans against it.   
  
Joanie: Don't tell me, lover boy was here?   
  
Syd: Shut up Joanie.   
  
Joanie: I see the way he looks at you Syd.   
  
Syd: I don't want to talk about this right now.   
  
Joanie: Uh huh.   
  
Syd: I gotta go get dressed. I'll be in the guesthouse. Joanie do you have any old clothes that might fit Katie?   
  
Joanie: Look in the upstairs closet.   
  
Syd: OK. Hey Katie do you want to go find you something to wear?   
  
Katie smiles and follows Syd upstairs.   
  
Syd shows Katie to where all the old clothes are. She shows Katie some blue jeans with a white shirt.   
  
Syd: Do you like this one?   
  
Katie nods.   
  
Katie: Uh huh.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Later that day: At the mall:   
  
Joanie, Syd, Emily and Katie come out of The Gap with arms full of bags.   
  
Syd: Joanie I think you bought the whole store.   
  
Joanie: What can I say I love to shop?   
  
Emily: You're telling me. I can barely see to wheel myself around.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Katie tugs on her shirt.   
  
Syd: You need something honey?   
  
Katie: When is my Aunt coming?   
  
Syd bends down to Katie's level.   
  
Syd: Don't worry sweetie she'll be here.   
  
Joanie: I say we go home and watch a tape of Gilmore Girls.   
  
Emily: Sounds like a plan to me.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: We'd better get home so we can be there when Katie's Aunt comes. Plus, it looks like it's about to pour.   
  
Joanie: Yeah and we don't need any more accidents.   
  
Syd: Right.   
  
The girls head out to the car. The rain has already started to fall and Syd sees dark clouds in the distance.   
  
Joanie: Hurry get in.   
  
Syd quickly helps Emily into the car and folds up her wheelchair. Soon they drive away toward home.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
The girls come in and throw their bags on the table.   
  
Syd: Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go get in something more comfortable and then we can watch Gilmore Girls. Joanie can Katie watch it?   
  
Joanie: I think so. She probably won't understand it though.   
  
Syd: Why don't we let Hannah and Katie watch a movie in your room?   
  
Joanie: They probably wouldn't sit still long enough for it. Let's just keep them in here with us.   
  
Emily: Good plan. I'll start the tape.   
  
Syd: Not yet I have to change first.   
  
Emily: OK, OK.   
  
Syd goes to the guesthouse to change and comes in the living room to join the others. She sits down on the couch and wraps up in a blanket.   
  
Joanie: This is gonna be a funny one.   
  
Syd: Hum.   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Joanie: Who could that be?   
  
Syd smiles and looks over at Katie.   
  
Syd: I bet that is someone's Aunt?   
  
Katie smiles and runs to the door. She throw it open.   
  
Alex: Syd this is Lynn Smith.   
  
Katie hugs her Aunt.   
  
Lynn: Thank you so much Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Come on in out of this rain.   
  
Syd holds open the door for Lynn and Alex.   
  
Alex: Well Syd I must be going.   
  
Syd: Thanks, bye.   
  
Alex waves and walks out the door.   
  
Lynn: When I heard what happened I got here as soon as I could.   
  
Syd: Your sister didn't survive the accident.   
  
Lynn: I know.   
  
Syd: I'm sorry.   
  
Lynn: I was never really close to Kathy. When we moved away and led separate lives it was like we only saw each other on Christmas and other holidays.   
  
Syd: Ms. Smith does Katie have a father?   
  
Lynn: Yes but he's in jail. Don't worry Dr. Hansen Katie will be in good hands.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: I know she will.   
  
Syd bends down to hug Katie.   
  
Katie: Bye Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Bye sweetie. You be good for your Aunt OK.   
  
Katie: I will.   
  
Katie and her aunt leave and Syd closes the door behind them.   
  
Joanie: Well Syd you saved the day again.   
  
Syd gives Joanie an annoyed look.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Joanie: Got any more people to save?   
  
Syd: Will you stop it?   
  
Joanie nods and turns back to the TV. Then a big bolt of lightening lights up the sky making everyone jump.   
  
Joanie: Looks like we're in for another big one.   
  
Emily: Not again.   
  
Syd: Let's turn this off and watch the weather.   
  
Then Hannah starts crying.   
  
Joanie goes over and picks her up.   
  
Joanie: I know bug.   
  
Hannah: Storm coming?   
  
Joanie: Yes bug.   
  
Hannah barriers her face in Joanie's shirt and is soon asleep.   
  
Syd: Someone doesn't like bad weather.   
  
Joanie puts Hannah down in her playpen and lets her sleep.   
  
Syd: I wonder if Dad is OK?   
  
Joanie: Maybe we should call him.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Or maybe not.   
  
Syd: Hi dad. We're in for another storm.   
  
Jim: Isn't that the second one this week?   
  
Joanie: Yep, sure is.   
  
Jim: Has anyone heard from Robbie?   
  
Syd: Nope.   
  
Jim nods.   
  
Joanie: Where are you going?   
  
Jim: Nowhere!  
  
Emily: Me neither.   
  
Then the rain starts.   
  
Joanie: Here we go again.   
  
Everyone sits down to wait out another storm.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd wake up.   
  
Syd groans and sits up.   
  
Syd: What now mother?   
  
Lynda: You'd better be careful.   
  
  
Syd: Not again. Mother I've been fine so far.   
  
Lynda: Are you sure about that. I think you have a few people who may need your help.   
  
Syd: I'm sure everything is fine.   
  
Syd lies back down.   
  
Syd: I'm going back to sleep. Good night mother.   
  
Lynda sighs but doesn't push it.   
  
Lynda: Don't say I didn't warn you Syd.   
  
Syd awakes with a start.   
  
Joanie: You OK?   
  
Syd: Weird dream.   
  
Joanie: I bet. Hannah's rash is almost gone.   
  
Syd: That's good. It may take at least another eight days though.   
  
Joanie: You're kidding.   
  
Syd: Sorry Joanie wish I were.   
  
Joanie rolls her eyes.   
  
Joanie: Great.   
  
Emily: I'm going on the Internet.   
  
Syd: I don't think you should when it's lightening.   
  
Emily wheels toward the guesthouse.   
  
Emily: I'll be fine.   
  
Syd gets up.   
  
Syd: I'll go with you.   
  
Syd and Emily go into the guesthouse.   
  
Emily turns on the computer but nothing happens.   
  
Emily: I wonder how Ricky is doing. He hasn't emailed me in a few days.   
  
Syd: I'm sure he's fine.   
  
Emily tries to turn the computer on again.   
  
Emily: I hope so.   
  
Syd: Emily the power is out.   
  
Emily: I knew that.   
  
Syd: Jeez.   
  
Emily: Darn. Now I can't get on.  
  
Syd nods.   
  
Then Syd's cell phone rings.   
  
Syd: I wonder who would be calling me on my cell?  
  
Syd picks it up.   
  
Syd: Hello? This is Syd.   
  
Michael: Syd!   
  
Syd: Michael! What's up? Is anything wrong?   
  
Michael: I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel tonight.   
  
Syd: I can see why. OK, maybe some time next week.   
  
Michael: Great, you're the best. Bye.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Emily: What did Michael want?   
  
Syd: He had to cancel tonight.   
  
Emily: I'm sorry Syd.   
  
Syd: It's OK.   
  
Then Joanie comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Hey Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Syd we have a problem.   
  
Syd gets a concerned look on her face.   
  
Syd: What?   
  
Joanie: The phones are dead.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Oh great.   
  
Joanie: (with a frightened look on her face.) What do we do now?   
  
Syd: Well we are just going to have to use my cell phone.   
  
Syd gets up.   
  
Syd: Come on Emily I would feel better if we were all in the house together. You can use my laptop to get online.   
  
Emily: OK sure.   
  
Emily shuts down AOL and turns off the computer. She goes into the house with Syd and Joanie. Hannah is in her playpen crying.   
  
Joanie picks her up.   
  
Joanie: Come here bug, mommy's here.   
  
Hannah leans her head on Joanie's shoulder.   
  
Joanie: Syd what if Burt tries to call?   
  
Syd: I'm sure he's fine Joanie.   
  
Then the power comes back on and the girls go nuts.   
  
Syd: Finally.   
  
Joanie: I'm getting in the shower. Can you hold Hannah Syd?   
  
Syd takes Hannah from Joanie.   
  
Emily: Thank God the power is back on.   
  
Syd flips on the TV.   
  
Syd: Let's see if we're supposed to have any more storms.   
  
Emily wheels over to the couch and boosts herself up on the couch, scooting her wheelchair out of the way.   
  
Emily: I hope not.   
  
Then the news comes on.   
  
New Reporter: There has just been an accident reported. Two paramedics are hurt and have been taken to County. We'll have more on the story as it develops.   
  
Syd gets a worried look on her face.   
  
Emily: I'm sure Michael's fine Syd.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: I'm not going to wait around and find out. I'm going down there.   
  
Emily: But half the roads are still blocked off.   
  
Syd puts on her coat.   
  
Syd: Tell Joanie not to worry and watch Hannah for me.   
  
Syd races out the door without a backward glance.   
  
Syd reaches the hospital twenty minutes later and races into the ER.   
  
Syd: Excuse me but has two paramedics been brought in?   
  
Nurse: Yes.   
  
Then Michael comes up behind her.   
  
Michael: Syd?   
  
Syd turns around and smiles. She races over to him and throws her arms around him.   
  
Syd: Thank god you're OK.   
  
Michael: I just got a little cut on my arm.  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
Syd: I was so afraid it was you.   
  
Michael: I promised you I'd be careful didn't I? I wouldn't break a promise to you Syd.   
  
Syd kisses him firmly on the lips.   
  
Syd: Where's Alex?   
  
Michael: Probably watching this whole thing on the news. We just got our power back.   
  
Syd: So did we.   
  
Michael: Did Katie's Aunt ever get here?   
  
Syd: Yes, she took her about an hour ago.   
  
Michael: They're going to be OK Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: I know.   
  
Syd hugs Michael, glad that he's OK.   
  
Then a nurse comes up to the couple.   
  
Nurse: Excuse me Dr. Hansen but Christy Cabe would like to see you.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd tells Michael bye and goes up to Christy's room.   
  
Christy: The doctor said I'm going to be able to go home today.   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Christy: Thank you Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Not a problem and pretty soon you can have that knee surgery we were talking about.   
  
Christy smiles.   
  
Syd: You just take it easy for the next few days.   
  
Christy: I will, thanks.   
  
Syd smiles and walks out of the room.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Jim: Where did she say she went?   
  
Emily: To the hospital to check on Michael to see if he was hurt.   
  
Jim: Did she say when she was going to be back?   
  
Emily: No, not really.   
  
Then Joanie comes down the stairs.   
  
Joanie: Where's Syd?   
  
Emily: She went to the hospital to check on Michael.   
  
Joanie: Oh.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Emily: the phones work.   
  
Joanie: Finally.   
  
Joanie picks up the phone.   
  
Joanie: Hello?  
  
Joanie walks into the kitchen.   
  
Joanie: Burt... Yeah.............No, I just go out of the shower...............I see, OK. Well................ I'll talk to you later, bye.   
  
Joanie goes back into the living room.   
  
Jim: Is everything OK Joanie?   
  
Joanie: There's major traffic up on Federal Hill. It doesn't look like Syd will get home anytime soon.   
  
Emily: And what does Burt have to do with any of this?   
  
Joanie: He saw Syd at the hospital.   
  
Emily: Oh. Well, I'm going online now that the power is back on.   
  
Emily wheels into the guesthouse.   
  
Joanie goes into the living room with Hannah and Jim goes down in the basement to the clinic.   
  
At the Hospital:   
  
Burt: Syd?   
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Burt: I thought that was you. I called your family.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Burt: Be careful out there.   
  
Syd: Don't worry I will.   
  
Syd heads for the exit glad that Michael is OK.   
  
Syd has a hard time seeing the road as she is driving toward home. She decides to pull over and wait out the storm. Then Lynda appears beside her.   
  
Lynda: What a week!   
  
Syd: You're telling me. How many storms are we supposed to have?   
  
Lynda: Stay tuned dear, you're about to find out.   
  
Syd: Huh?   
  
Lynda: Sorry dear but I have an appointment I have to get to.   
  
Syd tries to protest but before she can Lynda is gone.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and notices that the storm is gone.   
  
Syd drives home and finds Joanie and Jim in the kitchen.   
  
Joanie: Syd, thank God you're home.   
  
Syd: What?   
  
Jim: There's another storm coming?   
  
Syd: I know I was in the middle of it.   
  
Then Emily comes into the room.   
  
Emily: We lost power, again.   
  
Syd: Wonderful.   
  
Syd sits down beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: Christy is going home today.   
  
Joanie: Great. Is Michael OK?   
  
Syd: Yes, he is.   
  
Then a big bolt of lightening lights up the sky followed by a huge clap of thunder.   
  
Syd: I'm getting sick of storms. '  
  
Joanie: Me too.   
  
Jim: They're supposed to be coming off the coast all week.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Then Syd's cell phone rings.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Izzy: Hi Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Hi Izzy. We might need to stay closed for the remainder of the week. Another storm is supposed to hit and we just lost power, again.   
  
Izzy: So did we. Federal Hill is under two feet of water.   
  
Syd: I was just out in it.   
  
Izzy: The roof is still leaking.   
  
Syd: We can't get it fixed until all of this passes over. It'll be over in a few days.   
  
Izzy: That's what I keep hoping.   
  
Syd: I'll talk to you later Izzy.   
  
Izzy: Bye.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Joanie: Who was that?   
  
Syd: Izzy, we're going to be closed for a week.   
  
Joanie: Ouch.   
  
Syd: Ouch is right. Well, let's go prepare for another storm.   
  
Joanie and Syd go into the living room.   
  
That night: Around twelve midnight to be exact.   
  
Syd awakes to the sound of the wind blowing and the rain coming down in sheets.   
  
Emily: Syd?   
  
Syd: It's OK.   
  
Emily: I think we should go inside.   
  
Syd: You're right. Let's go.   
  
Syd helps Emily into her chair and they go inside.   
  
Emily: Where are we going to sleep?   
  
Syd: The living room.   
  
Syd and Emily go into the living room and curl up into the blankets that were left from the day before.   
  
Then Joanie comes downstairs.   
  
Joanie: What are you'll doing up at midnight Syd?   
  
Syd: We got scared and decided to sleep here.   
  
Joanie nods.   
  
Joanie: I'm going back to bed.   
  
Emily lies down beside Syd.   
  
Emily: Good night Joanie.   
  
Joanie: (mumbles) Good night.   
  
The next morning;   
  
Joanie comes downstairs with Hannah to find Emily and Syd still asleep.   
  
Robbie: What's the deal?   
  
Joanie: There was a storm last night.   
  
Robbie: So.   
  
Joanie: They got scared.   
  
Robbie nods and goes into the kitchen with Joanie and Hannah.   
  
Emily wakes up before Syd.   
  
Emily: Syd? Syd?   
  
Syd awakes with a start.   
  
Syd: What? Let me sleep.   
  
Emily: Sorry.   
  
Emily gets into her wheelchair and goes into the kitchen with Joanie and Jim and Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Hey, morning kiddo.   
  
Emily yawns as she gets out the apple juice.   
  
Emily: Morning.   
  
Joanie: I'm glad the power's back on.   
  
Emily: when did it come back on? It wasn't on when me and Syd were awake at midnight?   
  
Joanie: I think around one or so.   
  
Emily nods.   
  
Joanie: Anyone for pancakes now that we can actually make them?   
  
Hannah: I want pancakes mommy.   
  
Joanie: OK Ms. Hannah.   
  
Robbie: Let's see what the news is saying.   
  
Robbie turns on the TV.   
  
Joanie looks at the screen. The city is a wreck.   
  
Emily: Oh man.   
  
News reporter: The third storm of the week has caused great damage. City officials think it is worth millions of dollars in damage.   
  
Jim: Oh no.   
  
Then Syd comes into the room.   
  
Syd: What's going on guys?   
  
Joanie: Providence is in a mess.   
  
Syd: Jeez.   
  
Joanie: I might drive by the Barkery and see how much in damage it is?   
  
Syd: I hear you.   
  
Emily: What about school?   
  
Joanie: We'll look into that.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Cool.   
  
Syd: You'd like that wouldn't you.   
  
Emily nods.   
  
Emily: Oh yes.   
  
Syd: We'll see about that.   
  
Joanie: I suppose none of us will be going to work any time soon.   
  
Syd: Nope.   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Jim: I think I hear a dog calling me.   
  
Syd: Bye dad. Hey Emily do you want to go with me to the clinic?   
  
Emily: I thought you weren't working today?   
  
Syd: I'm not but I need to check and see how much damage was done. We have had some pretty bad storms.   
  
Joanie: Yeah and I hope we don't have one again this week.   
  
Syd: So do I. So, what do you say?   
  
Emily: Sure, it beats sitting around here watching it on the news. Maybe we can help clean up or something.   
  
Syd: Maybe. Now, let's go get dressed. We need to leave here in an hour at the latest.   
  
Emily wheels toward the guesthouse. Syd follows her and sits down on her bed.   
  
Emily: What should I wear?   
  
Syd: Something you don't mind getting a little dirty.   
  
Emily: What do you have in mind? Are we going to get dirty?   
  
Syd: If we decide to help out a little.   
  
Emily: With what?   
  
Syd: Clean up. You'll see.   
  
Syd goes into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
Emily: (yelling) I bet.   
  
Emily gets dressed while Syd is in the shower.   
  
Syd comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and her robe on.   
  
Syd: Hey Emily what should I wear?   
  
Emily: Something you don't mind getting a little dirty.   
  
Syd laughs and gives her an annoyed look.   
  
Syd: Funny. Come on kiddo let's hurry so that we can go.   
  
Emily: I'm ready; you're the one who needs to hurry.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: OK I'm coming.   
  
A few minutes later the girls are ready and go into the house to find Joanie in the kitchen washing dishes.   
  
Joanie: Where are you two going?   
  
Syd puts on her coat.   
  
Syd: We're going to the clinic to see how bad it's damaged.   
  
Emily: I'm going with her. Do you need anything while we're out?   
  
Joanie: We need some more Ibuprofen.   
  
Syd: No problem. Come on kiddo.   
  
Syd and Emily rush out the door and head for the clinic.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd and Emily go into the clinic to find Izzy there.   
  
Izzy: Morning Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Morning. How's everything looking?   
  
Izzy: Not bad. The repairman is here working on the roof. I guess from the last storm we had a year ago.   
  
Syd: Yeah. I guess we'll be ready to open by Monday.   
  
Izzy: I hope so.   
  
Emily: Me too, Syd doesn't know what do with herself.   
  
Izzy laughs.   
  
Syd goes back to her office.   
  
Syd: Nothing seems to be too badly damaged.   
  
Emily wheels into the office.   
  
Emily: That's good isn't it?   
  
Syd: Yeah, it is. I hope The Barkery was this lucky.   
  
Emily: Was Joanie going to go over there?   
  
Syd: She was going to try.   
  
Syd sits down at her desk.   
  
Syd: Well, I know what I'm going to be doing tonight.   
  
Emily: Paperwork?   
  
Syd: Yep, it's the stuff I didn't get to last Monday.   
  
Emily: Oh. Can I help?   
  
Syd: Yes, actually you can. Go see if we have any damage.   
  
Emily wheels out of the office.   
  
At the Bakery:   
  
Joanie comes in to the Barkery to find piles and piles of mail at the door. She looks around the place is a wreck. Tables have been turned over.   
  
Burt: Wow, did the storm do this?   
  
Joanie: Yes.   
  
Burt: Jeez.   
  
Joanie: I can't believe it. Look, the wind blew the window out.   
  
Burt: Is there anything I can do?   
  
Joanie: Not really. I'm going to need some major help later though.   
  
Burt kisses her on the cheek.   
  
Burt: You got it. I've got to get back to the station. We may be needed today.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
Burt: Bye.   
  
Burt leaves, leaving Joanie alone to stare at the mess that the storm made of the Barkery. Joanie sighs and goes over to the counter. Then the door opens.   
  
Costumer: Are you open?   
  
Joanie: Not today.   
  
Joanie pushes the costumer out the door.   
  
Joanie: Sorry lady but I'm closed now. Try again Next Monday.   
  
Joanie closes the door and puts the closed sign on it.   
  
Back at the clinic:   
  
Syd is in her office doing paperwork and Emily is talking to Izzy.   
  
Syd: What are you two talking about out here?   
  
Emily: Nothing. I wonder how Joanie is doing?   
  
Syd: I tried calling over there but no one was answering.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Izzy: St. Claire's. Hi Joanie. Hold on, here she is.   
  
Syd: Who is it?   
  
Izzy: Joanie!   
  
Syd takes the phone from Izzy.   
  
Syd: Hi Joanie. How's it going over there?   
  
Joanie: The place is a wreck Syd. It's going to take me a month just to get the table back in place.   
  
Syd: Do you want us to come over and help you? I'm not doing much, just paperwork.   
  
Joanie: That would be great Syd. Thanks. How's the clinic?   
  
Syd: Not as bad as what I was expecting. We'll be there in a few minutes.   
  
Joanie: OK.   
  
Syd tells her sister bye and hangs up.   
  
Emily: The Barkery is a wreck?   
  
Syd: Yes. I told her we'd come over there and help.   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Syd: Izzy do you mind?   
  
Izzy: Not at all, I'm not doing much anyway.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd goes back to her office and grabs her stuff.   
  
At the Barkery:   
  
Joanie: Syd!   
  
Syd and Emily look around.   
  
Syd: Jeez.   
  
Joanie: Jeez is right. I don't know how I'm going to get it done.   
  
Syd: Well that's what we're here for Joanie. Where's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: At home with Dad playing outside in the yard.   
  
Syd: Well let's get started.   
  
Emily: What can I do?  
  
Joanie: That's a good question. Let me think.   
  
Joanie looks around for something that Emily can do.   
  
Joanie: You can help dust off the counter.   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Later that day:   
  
Syd: Well Joanie we've done all we can do for now.   
  
Joanie: Thanks guys.   
  
Emily: Hey what are sisters for?   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Syd: Do you want to go rent a movie at Block Buster?   
  
Joanie: That sounds like fun, count me in.   
  
Syd: We'll go pick up the movie and meet you at home.   
  
Joanie: OK, sounds like a plan.   
  
Syd and Emily leave The Barkery and head toward Block Buster. The rain has already begun to fall.   
  
Emily: I'm sick of rain.   
  
Syd: Me too kiddo, what movie should we get?   
  
Emily: How about Ever After?   
  
Syd: No we need something funny. How about Home Alone Three?   
  
Emily: Perfect! That is a funny movie.   
  
Syd pulls into Block Buster and finds a parking spot.   
  
Syd: Why don't you stay here and I'll run in and get the movie. There's no sense in both of us getting soaked.   
  
Emily: OK. Can I listen to the radio while you're gone?   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Syd turns on the radio for Emily and finds the umbrella. She gets out of the car and slams the door shut. Syd runs in and gets the movie, pays and leaves. She goes back out to the car to find Emily listening to N'SYNC on the radio.   
  
Emily: Did you get it?   
  
Syd: Yep, I got it, the last one too.   
  
Emily: Really? It was the last copy of Home Alone Three?   
  
Syd: Yep, got there just in the nick of time.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Let's go home and see if Joanie is home yet.   
  
Syd starts the car.   
  
Syd: Sounds like a plan to me.   
  
At the Hansen house:   
  
Syd and Emily come into the house to find Joanie in the kitchen preparing dinner and Hannah in her high chair.   
  
Hannah: Emmy home!   
  
Syd puts her stuff on the table and picks Hannah up.   
  
Syd: Yes Emmy's home.   
  
Hannah laughs.   
  
Joanie: What movie did you get Syd?   
  
Syd: Home Alone Three.   
  
Joanie: I love that one.   
  
Emily: Me too, it's the best. Can I call Ally and see if she wants to come over?   
  
Syd: Ally still needs to rest if she's going to be better by Monday.   
  
Emily: Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go see if she's online.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Emily goes out to the guesthouse and Syd sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: Whew what a day.   
  
Joanie: You're telling me. Hey Syd thanks for helping out today.   
  
Syd: No problem Joanie. As Emily put it, that's what sisters are for.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
Syd: What's cooking?   
  
Joanie: Pancakes.   
  
Syd: For dinner?   
  
Joanie: We have nothing else to fix for dinner. We really need to get to the store.   
  
Syd: Yeah, you're right.   
  
Syd puts Hannah back in her high chair.   
  
Syd: It looks like it might storm again.   
  
Joanie: I hope not.   
  
Syd: So do I.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: What's cooking?   
  
Joanie: Oddly enough, pancakes.   
  
Jim: Interesting.   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Jim: So girls have any plans tonight?   
  
Syd: We're going to watch a movie, Home Alone Three.   
  
Jim: That sounds nice, mind if I join you?   
  
Syd: Not at all, you're welcome to. Where's Robbie?   
  
Jim: Working late at O'Neils.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Emily: I'll get it.   
  
Emily picks up the phone.   
  
Emily: Hansen house? Emily speaking?   
  
Ally: Hey it's me.   
  
Emily: Hey Al What's up?   
  
Ally: I just wanted to tell you that youth group was canceled on Sunday.   
  
Emily: I figured that. Maybe next Sunday the day before we go back to school I could go?   
  
Ally: Yeah, maybe. How's everything going?   
  
Emily: Good. We're going to watch a movie after dinner. How are you feeling?   
  
Ally: OK. The rash is still there though.   
  
Emily: Don't worry that will heal soon.   
  
Ally: Well I'll let you go. See you on Monday.   
  
Emily: Bye.   
  
Emily and Ally tell each other bye and Emily hangs up.   
  
Syd: I take it that was Ally?   
  
Emily: Yep, she's doing OK.   
  
Syd: Good. Oh and if you talk to her tomorrow or something tell her to come by the clinic for a check up some time next week.   
  
Emily: Will do.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Then the phone rings again.   
  
Syd: I'll get it.   
  
Syd picks up the phone.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Christy: Dr. Hansen its Christy.   
  
Syd: Hi Christy, is something wrong?   
  
Christy: No, I just wanted to tell you that we're moving into my Aunt's house tomorrow.   
  
Syd: That's great.   
  
Christy: I'll be closer to school and to the clinic.   
  
Syd: You need to come by the clinic some time next week when we reopen and let me check you out.   
  
Christy: OK, sure. My burns are healing nicely.   
  
Syd: Good.   
  
Christy: I have to go Dr. Hansen, bye.   
  
Syd: Bye Christy.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone.   
  
Emily: What did Christy want?   
  
Syd: Just wanted to tell me that she's found a place to stay until her house can be rebuilt.   
  
Emily: That's great!   
  
Syd: Yeah, it is.   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Joanie: I bet I know who that is.   
  
Syd: Joanie!   
  
Syd goes into the foyer and throws open the door to find Michael standing on the doorstep.   
  
Michael: Hey.   
  
Syd hugs him.   
  
Syd: I feel like I haven't seen you at all.   
  
Michael: Well I'm here now. What's up?   
  
Syd drags Michael into the living room.   
  
Syd: Nothing, we were just about to watch a movie.   
  
Michael: Oh, then I guess I won't bother you.   
  
Syd: No it's OK.   
  
Michael and Syd kiss.   
  
Syd: I don't know what I would do without you. You saved the day.   
  
Michael: Syd I'm a paramedic that's what I do.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I know but you're still my hero.   
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
